Hinamori Cemburu
by Natsu Hinagiku
Summary: Hinamori cemburu akan kedekatan Hitsugaya dan Karin Kurosaki. Namun akhirnya ia dapat melupakan Hitsugaya. Bagaimana ceritanya? Baca aja! Fic for temen Natsu di FB, sama buat NachiDeGaru. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. RnR Please? Maaf kalau ada salah ketik


Halo Minna-san

Ini Fic kedua Natsu, Natsu mempersembahkan Fic ini buat temen2 di FB sih, namanya Nisrina, dan Vara.

Ada OC aku ihoo, Natsumi Hitsugaya, namanya mirip sama Natsu? Ahaha, Natsu kehabisan ide buat bikin anama OC

Cukup lah basa basinya.

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo, cuma disini Ficnya saya yang buat!  
>Warning: AU, OOC, OC<p>

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

All in Hinamori's POV

* * *

><p>CEMBURU<p>

Hinamori's POV

Huh, kali ini Shiro-chan ga bareng aku. Ternyata janji sama Karin-chan toh?  
>Ah, kali ini aku melihatnya di gerbang sekolah. Aku melihat Shiro-chan memboncengkan Karin-chan, mereka bergandengan tangan. Hah, aku menyesal tidak menyatakan perasaanku sejak awal. Aku berjalan menunduk, aku masuk ke kelas. Kulihat mereka berdua asyik bercanda tawa. Hah, ternyata baru kami yang datang. Pantas mereka tidak malu. Huh, hatiku panas sekali melihat mereka.<p>

"Eh? Ada Momo. Ohayou Momo!" Sapa Karin-chan ke aku

"Ohayou Karin-chan." Kataku lemas

"Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak ke UKS?" Kata Shiro-chan. Syukurlah ia masih khawatirkan aku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya malas saja." Jawabku lalu berlalu pergi. Pasti mereka terheran-heran melihat sikapku.

-O.o.O-

Hah, akhirnya sampai juga di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku selalu menenangkan diri dan menangis disini. Untung belum banyak yang berangkat sekolah. Hah, aku bisa menangis sepuasnya. Tapi ada tangan menepuk bahuku.

"Kau ada masalah? Katakan, kau akan lebih baik, aku jamin itu." Kata seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Natsumi Hitsugaya, sepupu Shiro-chan . Masalahnya sama denganku, mencintai laki-laki yang mempunyai kekasih. Setidaknya aku bisa berbagi dengan Natsumi-chan.

"Hah, Natsumi-chan, masalah kita sama." Kataku sambil menghela nafas

"Aku tau. Tapi kita kan berusaha mekar dihadapannya padahal dibelakang kita akan layu." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Rambutnya yang pendek berwarna cokelat kehijauan berkibar tertiup angin. Mata Topaznya yang terpejam. Ah, pantas ia jadi primadona sekolah seperti Orihime-chan. Natsumi-chan sangat manis.

"Kau benar." Kataku sambil tersenyum miris. Yah, miris mengetahui penderitaan ini.

"Hah, jangan contoh aku Momo-chan, mekarlah setiap saat. Cari cowok lain yang benar-benar pas untukmu. Mungkin Shiro-nii bukan yang terbaik untukmu." Katanya bijak.

Aku ternganga mendengar ucapannya. Aku lalu tersenyum. Ia pun tersenyum

"Terimakasih Natsumi-chan." Kataku

"Berjuanglah, Hinamori Momo. Lupakan Shiro-nii. Kau akan bersama seseorang yang benar-benar jodohmu. Suatu saat nanti." Katanya sambil memandang langit

"Kata-kata itu juga untukmu Natsumi-chan." Kataku meledek. Ia merona. Ah, sudah kuduga ia malu.

"Haha, yah aku akan melupakan Kaien-senpai sebisaku." Katanya. "Jaa Momo-chan, aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Katanya lalu pergi.

Sendiri lagi deh, setidaknya kata-kata Natsumi-chan bisa dijadikan motivasi untukku.

-O.o.O-

Hah, untung sudah bel. Aku langsung bergegas pulang. Kulihat Shiro-chan dan Karin-chan bergandengan tangan menuju pintu kelas. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Aku terkejut Shiro-chan mendekatiku. "Kau tidak sakit kan bed-wetter Momo?" Tanyanya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit." Kataku.

"Pulanglah bersama kekasihmu Shiro-nii, jangan mengganggu Momo. Dia pulang bersamaku." Celetuk orang di belakangku, hah, sudah kuduga pasti Natsumi-chan.

"Ada seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu, dengan begitu kau tidak akan sakit hati lagi." Bisik Natsumi-chan. Aku mengangguk saja.

Lalu aku dan Natsumi bergegas pulang. Tapi Shiro-chan menahanku dengan tangannya. Natsumi-chan dan aku terkejut.

"Kau tidak sakit kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas. "Dulu iya, sekarang tidak." Lalu aku tersenyum

Ia terbelalak. "Apa maksudmu Momo?" Tanya Shiro-chan

Aku tertawa kecil "Sebuah penyakit yang bernama sakit hati, cemburu dll. Tapi, aku akan menghilangkannya sebisa mungkin." Kataku lalu aku bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Aku melirik Natsumi-chan yang ada di sebelahku. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau hebat Momo." Pujinya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

-O.o.O-

Hah, jarak gerbang dengan kelasku cukup jauh. Pantas saja aku selalu lelah jika berlarian dari gerbang hingga kelasku. Huh.

Kulirik Natsumi-chan. Ekspresinya terbelalak lebar. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat sesuatu. Aku melihat ke arah Natsumi-chan memandang. Oh tidak! Kaien-senpai sedang berpelukan dengan Miyako-san. Hah, aku menghela nafas.

"Natsumi-chan, kau bilang sendiri kan? Masih banyak di luar sana. Ayolah, jangan begini." Hiburku

Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Kau benar. Ayo bertemu temanku." Katanya

-O.o.O-

"Ini temanku, namanya Izuru Kira." Kata Natsumi-chan riang. "Kira, dia Hinamori Momo."

"Salam kenal Kira-kun" Kataku sambil tersenyum manis.

"E-eh sa-salam ke-kenal Hinamori-san." Kata Kira-kun terbata-bata

Kulihat Natsumi-chan membisikkan sesuatu ke Kira-kun. Kulihat muka Kira-kun merona, Natsumi-chan cekikikan sendiri. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Hah, Terimakasih Natsu, sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, aku kenalkan kau dengan temaku juga." Kata Kira-kun pada Natsumi-chan.

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Natsumi-chan heran. Sekejap mataku dan mata Natsumi-chan terbelalak lebar melihat orang di depan KIra-kun

"Jadi kau yang bernama Natsumi Hitsugaya. Namaku Aaroniero Arruruerie." Katanya

"Kau? Bukan Kaien Shiba?" Tanya Natsumi-chan dengan mata yang masih terbelalak.

"Bukan Natsumi, panggil aku Aaroniero. Oke?" Kata Orang yang bernama Aaroniero itu.

Kulirik wajah Natsumi-chan. Ia berbinar-binar. Lalu mengangguk senang. Aaroniero-san pun tersenyum.

"Biarkan mereka bicara, kita berbincang2 saja." Kata Kira-kun di belakangku.

"Ah iya." Kataku pelan. Lalu tersenyum. Aku asyik mengobrol dengan Kira-kun.

-O.o.O-

Aku semakin dekat dengan Kira-kun. Begitu pula Natsumi-chan, ia dekat dengan Aaroniero-san.

Aku berhasil melupakan Shiro-chan. Aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat sekarang.

Hubunganku dan Kira-kun kian membaik. Akhirnya kami pun berpacaran.

Natsumi-chan dan Aaroniero lebih dulu berpacaran daripada kami. Yah, itu baguslah.

Terimakasih Toushiro Hitsugaya. Kau pernah singgah di hatiku.

Kini, aku tidak cemburu lagi melihat kedekatanmu dengan Karin-chan.

Selamat tinggal rasa cintaku pada Shiro-chan.

Oh ya, aku harus berterimakasih pada Natsumi-chan juga. Ini semua berkatnya.

Aku juga akan mengingat kenanganku di halaman belakang sekolah.

Hah, akhirnya aku berhasil membuka lembaran baru dengan orang yang kucintai.

Izuru Kira.

Kenanganku tidak akan kulupakan begitu saja. Walau ada pahit, semua akan kujadikan pelajaran berharga bagi masa depanku kelak.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Ya Allah! Kenapa tiap kali Natsu bikin fic, endingnya selalu gaje gini?<p>

Haduh2 *pijet2 kepala yang pusing*

Toushiro: =.= Aneh Ficnya! Harusnya saya sama Hinamori! Gimana sih Thor?

Ggio: Udah, jangan protes. Kasian Author lagi pusing.

Author: Huh, udah syukur ane masukkin Shiro ke Fic. Makasih Ggio.

Kira: *blushing* eh? aku sama Hinamori-kun nih jadinya?

Aizen: Hueee Hinamori-kun!

Author: Udeh udeh, ane pusing. Ini lagi si kacang wijen pake nongol. Giliranmu bukan sekarang!

Aizen: *Nangis*

Ggio: Bikin Chapter 3 Ggio-Soi Fon's Love Story aja ga niat. Apalagi ini?

Author: Tau ah! Pusing aku.

Rangiku: Aku kapan muncul Thor?

Author: Kapan2. Haduh2 Pusing aku. *pingsan*

Ggio: Review ya Minna!

Soi Fon``: *Mewakili Author yang lagi pusing* Maaf kalau jelek dan pendek. Author lagi ga niat bikin Fic sebenernya. Tapi demi temen baiknya di Facebook.

RnR Please?


End file.
